Shugo Chara! Doki! Fanime, nya!
by FlyingPirates
Summary: A fanime with a shy yet courageous new character, Nakamura Suki. She has trouble with her family and friends, but how will she handle trouble with her different loves? Please read! Rated T for some violence.
1. Seichiro chan, you mean the nerd?

Kaitlyn: Oy! Kitty here! Welcome to my wonderful world of random famine! Woot-woot! –pokes chu with lightsaber- MU AH HA HA HA!!!!!

Miranda: Oh boy…she's doing it again. Oh…what the hot japanese boys. –also starts poking-

Ikuto: Ugh…-walks away in utter annoyance-

Yoru: This intro idea was stolen from mirandamaddness ~nya! Flying Pirates does not own Shugo Chara ~nya!

* * *

I walked down the sidewalk, my knee high tan boots tapping the pavement. My ruby hair fell gracefully to my knees, lightly brushing my uniform. I wore a turquoise beaded bracelet, and a pink jeweled heart necklace. I had a pink ribbon in my hair, and I decided, on my first day, I might as well look nice, so I wore my expensive blush and eye-liner. I guess make-up was a little much for my age, but, I liked looking cute. Even being cutesy and girly, I had a deeper side to me, that no-one but me knew. It was kind of depressing to know that no-one really knew how I felt, but I guess I'll have to deal.

Kids about my age and younger were running, crying, hugging, and laughing (it was the first day of school after all). I walked quickly and as invisibly as possible, navigating through crowds of people, trying not to be noticed and then labeled as the "new kid". A small boy with brown hair and glasses bumped into me, knocking down both of our piles of books. We both lunged to the cold pavement, and started picking up our scattered papers.

"Uh, sorry…OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE THAT NEW GIRL! NAKAMURA SUKI!" Oh, jeez.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I started fumbling with my piles of unorganized papers of notes from last years classes, maps of the school, and other pretty much useless stuff that I couldn't let go.

"HI! I'm Suzuki Seichiro! Have you met Amu-chan yet? She's amazing! She is so cool and spicy and…" I tuned him out; a nice little talent I learned on my 12 hour ride to this miserable little place.

"Hey did you draw this?" Seichiro was holding up a drawing I did of the lake by my old house. He actually looked interested in my drawing, unlike my parents who always said the same thing; "Uh-huh, yep. Its great honey, but I really need to get my work done."

"Uh…yeah. I drew it last summer. I know it's not that great and all..."

"Are you kidding me?" Seichiro cut me off. "It's amazing! How did you get the colors to blend so well? Could you teach me?" He was right up in my face now, so eager to learn my techniques.

"Uh, thanks! I guess…um…I just used oil pastels, and smudged them together with my thumb. I do it with all my drawings. See?" I showed him my color-stained thumb.

"That's awesome! I never would have thought of that! Oil-pastels, huh? Where do you get them?" Ugh. This kid was really persistent.

"I don't really know, because I just moved here, but you can use mine. Here." I handed him my art set.

"Really?! AWSOME! THANKS SO MUCH!" Seichiro ran off into the distance leaving me with a huge puddle of scattered papers.

After about five minutes, I had all of my things in order, and was walking toward class. I was late, and I knew it.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Kaitlyn: It's really short, sorry. I got kicked off the computer for a while, so hang in there! Thanks so much for reading!

Miranda: Ugh! Kitty! Type more!

Kaitlyn: NEVER!!!! –whips out lightsaber and pokes mira in chest-

Miranda: TIS WAR!!!!! –attacks kitty-


	2. New Beginings and a shugo egg!

Kaitlyn: SHUGO CHARA TIME!!!!! –dances on Ikuto's bed- Wait…Ikuto…WHAT THE -BLEEEP!!!!-

Ikuto: He-he-he

Miranda: -walks into room- Should I have knocked first?? –confused-

Kaitlyn: SAVE ME MIRA!!! –jumps into mira's arms-

Ikuto: -laughs- You're so dorky

Kaitlyn: I AM NOT DORKY!!! –throws tissue at Ikuto but it just drifts to the floor- NO! MOVE TISSUE MOVE!!-cheers on tissue- (miraculously, the tissue move and taps Ikuto's foot)

I&K&M: How…but…impossible…!

Kaitlyn: GHOSTTTT!!!!!!! –runs from room-

Tsukiko: -appears from under the tissue and snickers-

Mira: Wait…who are you?

Tsukiko: You'll see! –winks-

Yoru: Flying Pirates does not own Shugo Chara ~ nya!

* * *

LATER

"Hello everyone. Take your seats. This is our new student, Nakamura Suki-san. She's new to the city as well as the school, so be easy on her." Nikiadou sensei just _had_ to introduce me the most embarrassing way.

"Nakamura-san, say hello to the class."

"Oy," I turned to the teacher "Can I take my seat now?" I must have had even more of an annoyed face than I thought, because he just nodded and directed me towards my seat without a word. I was sitting behind a blonde haired boy; who turned around to greet me.

"Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase. If you need anything, just ask me, or any other one of the Guardians; Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Yuiki Yaya." Ugh, more names to remember.

"Um…ok. Thanks." Even though I stopped the conversation so bluntly, he was still facing towards me smiling. He's kind of cute. I looked at my books so he wouldn't notice me blushing, yet he was still looking at me.

"Why are you staring at me? Do you mind?" The entire class, even the teacher, turned towards me; mouths practically on the floor. Mutters filled the room.

"Oh my gosh! How could she disrespect Tadase-kun like that?"

"What is her problem?!"

"This will not stand! She will pay for embarrassing the Prince!"

What have I done? I didn't want to embarrass Tadase-kun, but words just came rapid fire to me; and when I started spitting them out, there was no stopping. Everyone still had their eyes glued on me, and it made me _really _uncomfortable.

"Okay now. Shows over, go back to your work." A girl with pink hair was standing, beside her desk; which was right next to mine, giving everyone the evil eye. She had a cuff on her jacket, and leg warmers that matched her uniform. Her attire was so…cool.

She sat down in her desk, and the class started. She leaned over to me.

"Don't pay attention to them. They live to judge. Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu." Of course, this was that girl Seichiro was talking about. She extended a hand. I took it, and shook it gently.

"Hi, I'm Nakamura Suki. You can call me Suki if you want." She smiled. Tadase-kun turned around too, along with a doll like blonde. The blonde girl seemed to be analyzing me like a new toy. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me.

"This is Rima. She is the queen's chair." Amu gestured towards the petite girl.

"Queen's chair?" What is this school? A new continent? Amu smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you're new. In the guardians, we have seats. Rima is the queen's chair, Nagihiko is the jack chair, Tadase-kun is the king's chair, Yaya is the ace's chair, and I'm the joker." This is so confusing.

"So…the guardians are like…a student counsel?"

"Yeah, you can say that. We handle school papers, parties, and school assemblies. Things like that." Tadase-kun was leaning over my desk now.

"Do you need any showing around? We know this school inside out." I knew he was trying to help, but I didn't want to be the damsel in distress. I wish I was more the dragon, holding the damsel captive. I imagined myself with wings and a tail, breathing fire. I laughed out loud. Rima-chan, Amu, and Tadase-kun stared at me as if I had three heads. I guess I would too if someone just burst out in laughter in the middle of class.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need to do my job." Nikiadou-sensei was pointing towards the chalk board, covered in math problems. When did they get there? Anyways, he didn't look very annoyed, he was smiling after all.

"Sorry, sensei," I said. Amu smiled at me one more time, and then turned back to the board. Tadase-kun and Rima-chan turned around too. I really would like to know more about them.

AT HOME

"So, Honey, did you meet any school in friends today??" My 100% pure American Mom was still learning Japanese, and as she was making our supper, she still had her "Learning Japanese" book beside her. I'd go easy on her…today.

"It's alright Mom" I started in Japanese the converted to English "You can speak English with me until you get the hang of it." She looked around, and then sighed.

"Thank you Suki, it's so hard to learn a new language, especially with your father and sister hounding me to speak in Japanese every minute of the day." She stirred the pasta on the burner.

"Oh, and yeah. I kind of met some friends…well…they are the student counsel…so they have to be nice to me. But I did meet this little pip-squeak, Seichiro. He stole mIy art set…" I sighed, wanting to go up to my room and draw right now. Mom stopped stirring.

"Actually steal? Or did you lend it?"

"Oh no! He didn't actually steal it! I lent it to him! He really liked my drawings though."

"That's nice honey…" She continued stirring the food, and started reading another chapter of her book.

"Arigatu...wait no…arigato…" I sighed. I learned all this stuff a year ago when my parents decided w"e were moving to Japan. In the meantime, my mother was partying with all her friends before she went half-way around the world. Plus, my full Japanese father helped my sister and I learn some before. Now, I could speak Japanese fluently, along with English, and sign language.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! The smoke alarm blared throughout the house.

"Oh &%8!" Mom yelled. She was so busy reading her book; she forgot to stir the pasta. It stuck to the bottom of the pan in a burnt mess.

"Ugh…now I have to start all over…now I need to go to the store…" I walked upstairs, shaking my head. She was so hopeless.

I laid on my bed and sighed. Today was very…different than the days at my old school. Tadase was so cute, and Amu was so cool, and Rima was so adorable…why couldn't I be different? Why couldn't I be cute, or cool, or adorable??? Why couldn't I set my self apart from other people?

I pulled my covers over my head and sighed. In a few seconds, I was asleep.

NEXT MORNING

(You probably know what happens next!)

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Under my bed sheets, lay an egg.

* * *

Kaitlyn: That's all for now! –PUNCHES COMPUTER- This thing sucks…pardon my French.

Mira: -confused- But you weren't speaking French!

Ikuto&Kaitlyn: -sigh-

Yoru: See you next time!!


	3. Shopping, chara changes, and gowns?

Kaitlyn: Yay!! Update!

Tsukiko: It took you long enough!

Kaitlyn: Wait who are you…?

Tsukiko: (ignoring Kaitlyn) It's been…-checks calendar- Almost an entire month, since you've updated!!

Kaitlyn: I know…I'm sorry…I've just been so busy…

Suki: Hey! No excuses Missy!!

Kaitlyn: But, but!

Mira-chan: No buts either!!!

Kaitlyn: …IKUTO!!!!!

Ikuto: -yawns- What? You woke me up…-rubs eyes-

Kaitlyn: -points at Mira, Tsukiko, and Suki- THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!!!

Ikuto: Aw…-hugs- It's alright… –high fives Mira, Tsukiko, and Suki behind Kaitlyn's back-

Yoru: Flying Pirates does not own Shugo Chara ~nya!

I was squatting awkwardly on my rock hard bed, staring at the small purple egg.

It was decorated in black swirls and it seemed like a small dragon was flying in the background.

'Colored eggs…but…but…how many days is it until Easter?? How many months is that?!!' I was rapidly counting the days and months in my head when I lost my balance, and bumped the egg slightly. When the egg touched my skin, it left a warm feeling up my arm.

"It's…it's…warm." I said aloud. I picked the egg up gently. Suddenly, I had this motherly instinct to keep it safe. Whether it be a bird, snake, or whatever the heck it was; I knew I had to take care of it.

I gently set it down on the bed sheet again, and sprinted to the other side of the room. I found a fluffy pink sweater of mine, and an over sized hand bag. I ran back to the bed and wrapped the egg in the sweater, and very carefully, placed the sweater in the bag.

I went down stairs, shaking from the random encounter, grabbed a pop-tart, and headed out the door to school.

AT SCHOOL

I was at my desk, taking notes, when I looked up at Tadase-kun, who was smiling very…forcibly at me. I looked over to Amu's desk for some help (and maybe some explanation to why Tadase-kun was acting so weird), but, to my surprise, she was no-where to be found. Rima wasn't at her desk either. Ugh…my last resort.

"Um…Tadase-kun?" This was the first time I had said anything to him since…

"_Why are you staring at me? Do you mind?" _

Ergh, I reminded myself of that again.

"Yes Nakamura Suki?" He said in the sweetest voice, and if I wasn't still looking at his forced smile, I would have thought it was sincere.

"Well…where is Amu-chan and Rima-chan?" He tensed a bit.

"Um, things have come up, and a Guardian meeting was to be held first period." His words sounded rehearsed.

"But…Tadase-kun, why aren't you at the meeting? You are a guardian after all." I twirled my ruby hair trying not to meet his pinkish red eyes.

He opened his mouth to respond when Amu and Rima-chan walked through the classroom door. Amu smiled at Tadase and me.

"Sensei?" Rima asked politely.

"We would like to take Tadase-kun and Suki-chan out of class for a bit." Amu finished Rima's sentence.

Everyone in the class (excluding Rima-chan, Amu, Tadase-kun, and me) went wide eyed. When mutters started overflowing the room, Tadase-kun took my hand, and led me out of the classroom.

His hands were so warm, and soft…it was like… having a pizza box on your lap in the car on a cold day, but you can't eat any because you'd get in trouble with your parents. Yes, that was exactly it.

I was blushing, I could tell, because my face was getting hot. Tadase-kun smiled at me, this time it wasn't forced, and I could see from the corner of my eyes, Amu-chan, staring deeply at me. She looked…scary.

AT THE ROYAL GARDEN

"Oh my…" My eyes were as wide as a puppy's when I stepped foot into the royal garden. It was so beautiful! There were plants everywhere (hence why it is called a garden) the ceiling was made if elegant glass, and even the atmosphere was breath-taking. God, I feel like such the ugly duckling right now.

Tadase-kun lead me over to a table, where two people sat. One was a small girl with big brown eyes and orange pig tails. Her head was cocked to the side like a confused puppy. The other was a sweet looking boy, with extremely long blue hair.

"Oh!" I yelled aloud. "This is…Yaya-chan!" I said pointing to the girl "and this must be Nagihiko-kun!" Whoops. Well, I guess I have every right to be excited. It's not every day I remember people's names. Yaya smiled big.

"Yes! And you must be Suki!" Even though she wasn't very polite in saying my name, she reminded me a lot of my sister when she was younger, so I didn't really mind. Nagihiko cleared his throat.

"Hello Suki-chan, please sit." His voice was very tender and smooth, and his eyes matched. I sat reluctantly down in one of the seats and looked around. Amu looked at me.

"Suki-chan, we know about your egg."

LATER

"So…" I placed my hand on my bag where my egg laid safely. "It'll hatch?"

"Yes," Amu said. "They'll be little people, in a way. We just wanted to warn you before she hatched, so you wouldn't be alarmed. Right now, you can't see them, but everyone in this room except for you and Nagihiko has an already hatched a shugo egg." I nodded my head. This was all so much to take in just one day. And it hit me.

"Wait! Why doesn't Nagihiko have one?" Nagihiko stiffened a bit, and looked down in a very ashamed way.

"His egg didn't hatch yet, like yours." Tadase-kun said the words so openly, but it seemed like there was more to it. Like…they were hiding something. Amu stood from her chair.

"Suki-chan, we want you to be in the Guardians."

NEXT DAY (SATURDAY)

I lay limp on my bed covers, my egg (still wrapped in my sweater) was heavy on my stomach.

"Ugh!" I moaned and put my pillow over my face.

'_What am I going to do?' _I thought. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Suki, It's me, Hinamori Amu. Would you like to go shopping with the Guardians today?" What? I never gave them an answer, am I now in the Guardians? But what if I don't want to be! Gah!

"Um, Amu, no offense, but I didn't really give you an answer, so I'm not really in the Guardians."

"Yeah, but you'll say yes eventually." I could hear the smile in her voice. I sighed.

"Okay, yeah, sure."

AT THE STORE

"So are you a Guardian now?" Yaya-chan was at my side. She has been asked me that same question about fifty times and we've only been out for ten minutes.

"I don't really know yet…" I sighed. I really wanted to be in the guardians, but knowing the kids at our school, I'd be the topic of the month. I hate being talked about.

Suddenly, in the distance, and tall-ish, red haired, green eyed boy appeared. He was walking right towards us, smiling.

"Hey guys!" He walked right up to Amu and clocked her on the head. Um…is that alright for him to do??

"Hey Kukai!" Yaya ran to the boy's side and hugged him.

"You don't come to play anymore," she pouted.

"Sorry Yaya," he caught my gaze and walked over to me.

"Who's the pip-squeak?" He ruffled my hair playfully. He was really cute, and I wanted to joke back, but I didn't really even know him.

"This is Nakamura Suki," Amu said. She turned towards me. "Suki, this is Kukai, the old Jack chair."

"Oh!" I was surprised. "So he was before Nagihiko?"

"Actually, I was before Kairi," Kukai said. Kairi?

"Kairi?" I said aloud.

"He was the class president, but he decided to go back home to his school and old friends. He said he's come back when…" Amu drifted off. She looked a bit flustered. More secrets?

Nagihiko leaned in towards me, "I'll tell you later," he whispered in my ear. Weird…why wouldn't Amu just say it?

"So pip-squeak…" Kukai picked me up. "Off to the candy shop!" He started running in hyper speed with me laying in his arms bridal style. The entire 'ride' I was screaming. How could he run to fast?!

Typical. I hated going fast, whether it be in a car, on a rollercoaster, whatever. And even though I absolutely hate it, I didn't speak up and tell Kukai to put me down. I'll always be the shy damsel…

'_Then change!' _I yelped at the voice. Kukai didn't seem to notice it, he just kept running.

'_From a shy damsel in distress, to a fire breathing dragon!' _What?! All of a sudden, I clocked Kukai on the head. Hard.

"Put me down you bumbling idiot! I have legs! I can walk you know!" I went back to my normal self and covered my mouth in surprise. Did I say that? Kukai put me down carefully and stared at me with eyes the size of baseballs. Then, very unexpectedly, he started laughing.

"Guys! Come here!" He gestured towards the rest of the Guardians who were trailing behind. I don't think they saw my moment of insanity.

"Suki just had her first chara-change!" He yelled across the road and rustled my hair. Oh yeah, a chara change. Amu told me about those. They over whelm what you would normally do according to what the chara who over took you is like. So…what? My chara is a scary psychopath?!

All of a sudden, a small little person appeared before me. She had long curly black hair pulled up in a ponytail, and daring dark purple eyes. She wore a black dress, which was tight on her waist, until it reached her hips, where it branched off into a pile of jumbled fishnet and lacey black fabric. Her tiny little feet were wrapped up in silky black ballet slippers, with ribbons that where wrapped around her miniature legs. And her most distinctive feature, where two, large, midnight black wings that stuck out of her tiny back, on either side of her slightly visible spine. She winked at me.

"Oy!" She made a peace sign with her tiny fingers and held them up around her eyes. "I'm Tsukiko! Your guardian chara!" She winked again. I stood there in complete shock, frozen, like a statue. Amu and the others finally caught up to us. They all caught sight of Tsukiko immediately, and when they did, they just stared at her…kind of like what I'm doing.

Suddenly, three little figures peeked their heads out behind Amu's back. When they saw Tsukiko, they flew over to her so quick, if I blinked, I would have missed it.

"So, what's your name, desu," the little blonde one asked sweetly. She wore a tiny white and green dress, and a white hat with a clover on it. She had similar shoes to Tsukiko. The one with blue hair, a tote bag, and a cute limp hat was gawking at Tsukiko.

"Your style is so unique! Your style is just gushing with artistic ability!" she exclaimed.

"Do you like to play sports? Soccer is my favorite!" Another little girl starting circling Tsukiko. She had pink hair in a ponytail, and wore a tiny pink dress, tennis shoes, and a cherry visor.

"Ran! Miki! Su!" The little girls looked towards Amu. "Stop swarming her," she said, and gestured for the charas to come to her. They waved to Tsukiko and flew back to Amu.

"Sorry about that. They get a little excited when they meet new charas." She rubbed her head and smiled. "This is Ran," she gestured towards the pink one. "This is Miki," she gestured towards the blue one. "And," the green one waved to me. "This is Su."

Then, four other charas came charging in.

"Eh?!" was all I could say.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

After I was introduced to all of the charas, they ran off in a hurry to play with Tsukiko. I sighed. They were like little children. I smiled.

"Now," Rima and Yaya took my hands. "Time to shop!" And with a tornado of wind, and running legs so fast they were just a blur, we were off.

When we stopped running, I shook my head. Gosh, why does everyone think I'm incapable of walking? What store is this anyway? I looked around and all I could see for (it seemed like miles) were dresses.

"Ahhh!!!!" I screamed and ran towards the door, but waiting for me there, was Yaya and Rima. I backed up slowly.

"You can't make me try on dresses!" I screeched. Yaya smiled.

"You wanna bet?" Then, she took me into a dressing room and handed me a pink dress, with white frills and a huge bow in the back.

"Oh no," I handed her the dress "I am _not _wearing this." And suddenly, she whipped out a pair of puppy dog eyes. Ah! She's so cute! No! I must resist…I looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry. I sighed.

"Alright!" I snatched the dress. "I'll do it….but I'm not going to like it!" I slammed the door. I undressed and slipped the gown over my head. It was pretty, I have to admit. And it fit me perfectly. I walked out of the changing room. Yaya and Rima exploded.

"OH MY GOSH IT LOOKS SO CUTE!"

"SO KAWAII!"

"OH WE NEED TO GET IT!"

"OF COURSE!" And with that, Rima handed the cashier the amount for the dress and sat down. "Now hurry up and get changed! We're going to meet everyone back up at the fountain at two, and it's 1:43!"

Oh jeez! I need to hurry! I flipped the dress over my head and started getting changed back into my normal clothes. Even though I hate when people buy me stuff (it makes me feel rude) I think I would have seemed even ruder to them if I hadn't let them buy it for me. Plus, it was cute.

I stepped out of the changing room with the dress, and we headed out the door.

Kaitlyn: -sighs- That was one long chapter!

Mira: And the shopping trip isn't even over yet!

Yaya: Yay! Shopping is so much fun!

Amu: -sigh- No it isn't.

Tadase: I think its fun when you are with me. –cute face-

Amu: -uber blushing-

Kukai: Where'd Suki go?

Rima: She's trying on more dresses. Just wait until you see her in the one we bought for her today –snickers-

Kukai: But…but!

Ikuto: Too late little boy, I already saw her in it. Those changing rooms are _so_ easy to get into. (lying) –laughs inside head-

Kukai: YOU! –chases Ikuto-

Suki: Wait…what is going on?! I leave you alone for ONE minute…(ranting continues)

Tadase: Please review! –wink-

Fan girls: -faint-

Amu: It wasn't that cute…(in mind…OMG!! HE'S SOOOO CUTE! MY PRINCE IS ADORABLE!! KAWAII!!!!!!) –tries to keep cool-


End file.
